warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm a ThunderClan Cat: Get Me Out of Here! (Day One)
So, I left you on a cliffhanger in I'm a ThunderClan Cat: Get Me Out of Here!, so let's continue from there.... Day One, Live Show Tigerstar: (stroking a fluffy white mouse) Good evening, contestants and hosts. I've been expecting you. Mwahahahaha! Graystripe and Firestar: (clinging onto each other like kits) AAAAAAAHHHHH! Sandstorm: Wowzerz, I wasn't expecting YOU!? Brambleclaw: He's so scary, but he's my dad! *cries* Daisy: (hiding behind Leafpool) Seriously, I'm gonna MAUL my agent for letting me stay in this HORRID PLACE!!!!! WITH A MURDERER! Jayfeather: Meh, I've got my powers. (walks in Tigerstar's thoughts) Tigerstar: (In a pink tutu picking flowers from a meadow full of sweets) The hills are alive! With the sound of muusic! Tra lalalala! Jayfeather: (stops walking in dream) Wow, that was weird. Tigerstar: Get over it, I like Julie Andrews. Brightheart: You're the one who sent the dogs! I HATE YOU! (starts attacking Tigerstar) Tigerstar: (bats Brightheart off like a feather) I'm here for a reality show, thickos, not to attack you. Bumblestripe: Ow, Ivypool, get off! (Ivypool is digging her claws into Bumblestripe's fur, muttering dark words about Tigerstar betraying her) Ivypool: Oh, sorry. *curses* You made me belive the Dark Forest was right..mutter, mutter mutter Lionheart: Whoa, Tigerstar dude, what happened after you killed me? Tigerstar: Oh, nothing much. I got exiled, became leader of ShadowClan, unleashed BloodClan to the forest and died, found my second son, traind cats in the Dark Forest and then launched and attack on the Clans and died again in The Last Hope. Lionheart: Wow, I've missed a lot. Leafpool: (with wide eyes) Sandstorm told me kit stories about you! You know, you're less scary than I imagined. Tigerstar: (leaps on Leafpool) What did you say? Leafpool: Um.... You looked really good in that tutu... Tigerstar: (gets off Leafpool) *puring* Thank you! It is my ambition to become a leading man in the West End production of The Sound of Music. (starts singing My Favourite Things) Pretty white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that fall on my nose and my lashes, wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favourite things, da da, da da, da da, daaaaaaaaa Cloudtail: He must've got a really bad head injury when he died for the second time. Day One, Bushtucker Trial (featuring Nightshimmer) Firestar: Okaaay, no that all of you guys are done with being scared of Tigerstar *shivers* its time for your first Bushtucker Trial! Everyone but Sandstorm: *groans in terror* Ivypool: Sandstorm, why aren't you scared? They're gonna make us do SCARY things! Sandstorm: Whatever, I'm gonna ROCK this show! It'll be pips. :D (Everyone stares at Sandstorm like she's out of her mind) Sandstorm: What???? Producer: *coughs pointedly to get on with the show* Graystripe: What you have to do is we'll make you do something creepy in this forest and you cats have to do it.. After the trial, every cat nominates, but the winner is immune for nominations. The three cats with the most votes to leave will be put up for voting. The public decides that. The cat with the least votes to save leaves. Daisy: I'm gonna do sooo bad on this. Firestar: This week, its the Rat Challenge. Everyone but Sandstorm: AAAAHHHHH!!! Daisy: At least it's not frogs or snakes. :D Firestar: You have to spend as long as you can in a room full of rats until you completly freak out. Graystripe: Let's go to the Carrionplace now. Brambleclaw: But that's in old territory! We're at the lake now! Graystripe: Whatever, this is just a fanfic. (Graystripe and Firestar lead the nervous contestants (except for Sandstorm who looks totally happy) to Carriornplace. A crate filled with rats stands in the centre) Cloudtail: Can the catering staff make me some nachos before I go in? Firestar: No. So, the first person in is Daisy. Daisy: (totally freaking out) I can do this, I can do this, I can't do this... Graystripe: Don't worry, we've got health and safety close by. *under his breath* Seventy miles away. Firestar: So, Daisy, just jump in as soon as we say now, yeah? Then we'll start the timer. Daisy: I'm totally gonna fail! Graystripe: Your time starts..... NOW! (Daisy flings herself into the squirming box of rats) Bumblestripe: Wow, she's got a nerve to do this. Brambleclaw: I'm scared! *cries* Daisy: AAAAHHH! THIS IS TOTALLY FREAKING ME OUT RIGHT NOW!! Firestar: (gently) Do you want to get out? Daisy: YES! Graystripe: I'll get her out. (hauls Daisy out of the box) Firestar: Well done! You've done a whopping time of..... oh, 8.45 seconds! Graystripe: Let's look at the leaderboard so far...... 1ST DAISY 8.45s Firestar: So, up next is my nephew, Cloudtail! You ready? Cloudtal: Uh huh. Graystripe: Then your time starts...... NOW! (Cloudtail dives like an Olympian into the box of rats) Cloudtail: Ow, their biting me! Hey I'm doing pretty well-OW!!! Brightheart: (holding a 'GO CLOUDTAIL! banner) WOOO!! GO ON! Leafpool: Why are you holding a banner saying 'GO CLOUDTAIL!'? Brightheart: Cos he's my mate, duh!! Leafpool: Oh. I forgot. (steals Brightheart's 'GO CLOUDTAIL!' banner) Brightheart: Your just jealous 'cos Crowfeather dumped you! Leafpool: Am not, One-Eye! Brightheart: Are too, Medicine-Cat-Code-Breaker! That's a bit of a long mean nickname.... Firestar: I think this is the begining of a classic reality show catfight! Cloudtail: I think I want to come out now! Graystripe: (fishes Cloudtail out) Well done, you stayed in for 24.11 seconds! So, let's see how that changes the leaderboard.... 1ST CLOUDTAIL 24.11s 2ND DAISY 8.45s Firestar: Brambleclaw, its your turn now. Sandstorm: (smirks) He won't do too well. Brambleclaw: Hey! That's mean! *cries* And I don't want to do it! Graystripe: I'll give you £50 if you do it. Brambleclaw: Deal. Firestar: Your time starts... NOW! (Graystripe shoves Brambleclaw into the box from behind) Graystripe: Hah! I'm never going to give him the £50!! Brambleclaw: Hey!! *cries* Ivypool: Not so much of a hero or a ladies man now, eh?? Jayfeather: Agreed. Brambleclaw: GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!!!! Firestar: (sighs) Fine. Graystripe: Brambleclaw, you stayed in the rat box for........ 5.02 seconds! Sandstorm: (sarcastically) Amazing. I'm sooo impressed. 1ST CLOUDTAIL 24.11s 2ND DAISY 8.45s 3RD BRAMBLECLAW 5.02s Daisy: YAY!! I'm finally beating someone! Firestar: Bumblestripe, you're up! Graystripe: SMASH 'EM, MY LIDDLE BABY! Bumblestripe: Dad, you're embarassing me in front of my crush's sister! (nods to Ivypool) Firestar: Bumblestripe, your time starts.....NOW! (Bumblestripe gets in) Graystripe: (Waving a 'GO BUMBLESTRIPE!' flag) WOOOOOO!! GO ON, MY GORGEOUS BOY! Lionheart: Dudes, where is everybody getting those immense flags from? Brightheart: Oh, Poundland. Lionheart: Bro, that store is EPIC! (rushes into Poundland and buys a 'GO ME!' flag) Jayfeather: (watching a'' Simpsons marathon on his Mac) D'oh, he's stupid! Graystripe: Hey, Jay, can I watch? Jayfeather: Sure. (After twenty more seconds Bumblestripe gets out) Bumblestripe: Dad, where you watching me? I stayed in for 22.68 seconds! Graystripe: Nah, I was watching a Simpsons marathon with Jayfeather. (Bumblestripe strangles Graystripe) 1ST CLOUDTAIL 24.11s 2ND BUMBLESTRIPE 22.68s 3RD DAISY 8.45s 4TH BRAMBLECLAW 5.02s Graystripe: Ivypool, you ready? Ivypool: I think so. *gulps* As ready as I'll ever be. Firestar: Your time starts......NOW! (Ivypool stays in the rat box for quite a while) Cloudtail: (indignantly) I can't be beaten by a girl! Bumblestripe: Me neither! Ivypool: TIME OUT!! TIME OUT!!! Graystripe: (Dumps Ivypool by Firestar) Your time was.... PRODUCER! THIS HAS TO BE WRONG!! Um.... ).0001 seconds. Producer: Graystripe... Be honest. Graystripe: Ivypool, your time was 23.82. YOU BEAT MY LIDDLE BABY! AHHH I HATE YOU IVYPOOL! Lionheart: Take a chill pill dude. 1ST CLOUDTAIL 24.11s 2ND IVYPOOL 23.82s 3RD BUMBLESTRIPE 22.68s 4TH DAISY 8.45s 5TH BRAMBLECLAW 5.02s Firestar: Lionheart is next! Lionheart: Innit, bro. Dudes, wish me luck. Graystripe: Lionheart, your time starts.....NOW! (Lionheart leaps in the box, still holding the 'GO ME!' flag like he trains to do this) Everyone: Whoaaaaaa Firestar: Personally, I thought he was a bit old for this! Lionheart: WOOO! DUDES! GO ME!! (Everyone stares as Lionheart stays in for 24.12 seconds) Cloudtail: (like Darth Vader) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS BEATEN BY O..O1 OF A SECOND!! 1ST LIONHEART 24.12s 2ND CLOUDTAIL 24.11s 3RD IVYPOOL 23.82.s 4TH BUMBLESTRIPE 22.68s 5TH DAISY 8.45s 6TH BRAMBLECLAW 5.02s Graystripe: Leafpool! Go on, give Uncle Graystripe a hug!. Leafpool: Two things: One, your not my uncle, and two, I don't want a hug. Firestar: That's just plain rude, Leafpool! As my daughter I'd expect you to have better manners! Now hug Graystripe! Leafpool: (rolls her eyes) Fine. (gives Graystripe an awkward hug) Graystripe: Your time starts.....NOW! (Leafpool is pushed into the box by Brightheart) Firestar: WOOOOO! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! (Leafpool gets out after quite a long time) Graystripe: GO GURL! Leafpool: Um...... Firestar: Well done darling, you stayed in the box for 21.77 seconds! 1ST LIONHEART 24.12s 2ND CLOUDTAIL 24.11s 3RD IVYPOOL 23.82s 4TH BUMBLESTRIPE 22.68s 5TH LEAFPOOL 21.77s 6TH DAISY 8.45s 7TH BRAMBLECLAW 5.02 Firestar: Oookay, now that that's over...... It's Jayfeather's turn. Jayfeather: WOOOHOOOO! Oops a meant D'OH! Graystripe: Hey, Jay, wanna come round to my house for a ''Simpsons ''marathon once this show's over?# Jayfeather: You're ON Lenny! Graystripe: Um, I'm not Lenny..... Firestar: CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW? Okay, Jayfeather, your time starts...........NOW!! (Jayfeather dives in the box squirming with rats) Jayfeather: YUCKATHON! Daisy: Um... what does yuckathon mean? Cloudtail: Daisy, keep up with the trends! Daisy: What, I'm a middle aged queen, of COURSE I don't know what yuckathon means! Lionheart: Dudette, calm down. Yuckathon means a yuck marathon. (Daisy still looks confused) Lionheart: (sighs) It means Jayfeather thinks the Rat Challenge is VERY VERY HORRID. Gettid? Daisy: No. Everyone: WE GIVE UP! 1ST LIONHEART 24.12s 2ND CLOUDTAIL 24,11s 3RD IVYPOOL 23.82s 4TH JAYFEATHER 22.97s 5TH BUMBLESTRIPE 22.68s 6TH LEAFPOOL 21.77s 7TH DAISY 8.45S 8TH BRAMBLECLAW 5.02s Graystripe: Brightheart! Brightheart: What? Graystripe: Its your turn. Brightheart: I'm scared!! Firestar: Niall Horan's in the box of rats..... Brightheart: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (dives into the box) Firestar: Hehehehe, Nightshimmer's in there. Brightheart: Who???? Nightshimmer: GURL, NIALL'S MINE!!!!! (wrestles with Brightheart) Brightheart: *^$*^4^%*^%@@#~ CAT! Nightshimmer: (gasps) SHE SWORE AT ME!!! (makes out with Niall who magically appears out of nowhere) Brightheart: I LOOOOVE NIALL!!! HE'S MINE!!! Cloudtail: Hey! (the two she-cats battle for ages) Producer: RUN AN AD BREAK! Graystripe: We'll be back after I've eaten my donut and the ad break! (pulls out donut) Producer: *slaps forehead* Firestar: So, we're back! Brightheart has a clear lead over the other cats with a time of 5 minutes and 58 seconds! 1ST BRIGHTHEART 5m 58s 2ND LIONHEART 24.12s 3RD CLOUDTAIL 24.11s 4TH IVYPOOL 23.82s 5TH JAYFEATHER 22.97s 6TH BUMBLESTRIPE 22.68s 7TH LEAFPOOL 21.77s 8TH DAISY 8.45s 9TH BRAMBLECLAW 5.02s Sandstorm: Now that its my turn, I'm gonna beat Brightheart! (punches fist threatengly) Brightheart: OH REALLLY??? Firestar: (waving a 'GO SANDSTORM!' flag) WOOOOOOOOO! SANDSTORM, BABY! RUN THIS SHOW! (Girls Alound song 'Something New' plays) Sandstorm: Let's do this! Graystripe: Sandstorm, your time starts........... NOW! Firestar: You are'nt allowed to see how Sandstorm did, so let's have another ad break! Graystripe: No, let's look at the final leaderboard! 1ST BRIGHTHEART 5m 58s 2ND SANDSTORM 1m 2s 3RD LIONHEART 24.12s 4TH CLOUDTAIL 24.11s 5TH IVYPOOL 23.82s 6TH JAYFEATHER 22.97s 7TH BUMBLESTRIPE 22.68s 8TH LEAFPOOL 21.77s 9TH DAISY 8.45s 10TH BRAMBLECLAW 5.02s Brightheart: YAY I WON! Sandstorm: NOOOO I LOST! Brambleclaw: I'm at the bottom! *cries* Firestar: Brightheart, you are safe from nominations and you can nominate. Everyone else, you have one point to give to one cat. Lets head back to camp. Day One, Nominations Firestar: Daisy, it is your turn to nominate. Head to the Rotting Room. Daisy: Why is it called that? Graystripe: You'll find out soon enough. (Graystripe and Firestar lead Daisy to a rotting inside of a tree) Daisy: (wrinkles her nose) That's why its called the rotting room! Firestar: (puts on serious face) You have one point to nominate one cat, except for Brightheart. Who do you pick? Daisy: This is such a mean show! I vote for Jayfeather, cos he's too interested in watching ''The Simpsons ''on his apple Mac. JAYFEATHER 1 Daisy 0 Cloudtail 0 Bumblestripe 0 Brambleclaw 0 Ivypool 0 Lionheart 0 Leafpool 0 Sandstorm 0 Graystripe: Accepted. Cloudtail, to the Rotting Room. Firestar: Who do you nominate? Cloudtail: I nominate Leafpool 'cos she's being mean to my Brighty! Graystripe: But Brightheart prefers Niall Horan to you! Cloudtail: Then I'll vote for Brambleclaw because he cries too much. Firestar: Agreed. Accepted. BRAMBLECLAW 1 JAYFEATHER 1 Daisy 0 Cloudtail 0 Bumblestripe 0 Ivypool 0 Lionheart 0 Leafpool 0 Sandstorm 0 Firestar: Brambleclaw, to the rotting room. Brambleclaw: Eww, it stinks so much! *cries* Graystripe: *whispers* I can see why Sandstorm hates him so much. Brambleclaw: What? Firestar: Nothing! So, who do you wish to nominate? Brambleclaw: Sandstorm. She makes me cry! Graystripe: It's cause you cry too much and it gets on her nerves. Brambleclaw: *cries* Please accept my nomination! Firestar: *sighs* Fine. Accepted. BRAMBLECLAW 1 JAYFEATHER 1 SANDSTORM 1 Daisy 0 Cloudtail 0 Bumblestripe 0 Ivypool 0 Lionheart 0 Leafpool 0 Graystripe: Bumblestripe, who do you wish to nominate? Bumblestripe: I'd like to nominate Brambleclaw, because I think if he stayed in this rank forest one moment longer he'd cry for HOURS!!! D: Firestar: I'm soooooooo accepting that nom. BRAMBLECLAW 2 JAYFEATHER 1 SANDSTORM 1 Daisy 0 Cloudtail 0 Bumblestripe 0 Ivypool 0 Lionheart 0 Leafpool 0 Firestar: Ivypool, who would you like to send home this week? Ivypool: I'd like Daisy to leave because she doesn't know what a yuckathon is still. Graystripe: Accepted. I'm older than Daisy and even I know what a yuckathon is! BRAMBLECLAW 2 DAISY 1 JAYFEATHER 1 Sandstorm 1 Cloudtail 0 Bumblestripe 0 Ivypool 0 Lionheart 0 Leafpool 0 Graystripe: Lionheart, to the Rotting Room. Lionheart: Dude, that STINKS! Firestar: I apologise. Oh, and Graystripe wants you to tattoo your name on his tail. (Graystripe blushes) Graystripe: I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!! Lionheart: Um.. Firestar: (quickly) Who do you want to nominate? Lionheart: Dude, I think Daisy should leave, man. She's just too scared and I don't want her to meel unconfortable. Graystripe: I totally, accept that, dude, bro! Lionheart: (backs slowly out of the rotting room) BRAMBLECLAW 2 DAISY 2 JAYFEATHER 1 Sandstorm 1 Cloudtail 0 Bumblestripe 0 Ivypool 0 Lionheart 0 Leafpool 0 Firestar; Brightheart? Brightheart: Yes? Firestar: To the Rotting Room. Brightheart: I'VE WON IMMUNITY! WOOOOOHOOO! Graystripe: Brightheart, who do you want to vote for? Brightheart: Sandstorm, because she was really mean about me beating her in the trial. Firestar: DON'T BE MEAN TO MY- Graystripe: (butts in) Accepted. You may leave. BRAMBLECLAW 2 DAISY 2 SANDSTORM 2 Jayfeather 1 Cloudtail 0 Bumblestripe 0 Ivypool 0 Lionheart 0 Leafpool 0 Graystripe: (singing ''Simpsons theme tune) Da da da da da da da da daaaaaaaaaaa! Jay, come nominate! Jayfeather: (high fives Graystripe) Kay, I wanna nominate Daisy, because she doesn't like me watching The Simpsons on my Mac. Firestar: She thinks your not being part of the team... Jayfeather: (does puppy eyes) Please! Firestar: Awww, cute! I accept. Jayfeather: I AM NOT CUTE! (hits Firestar on the nose) Graystripe: AMBULANCE! AMBULANCE! We'll be back after the ad break! DAISY 3 BRAMBLECLAW 2 SANDSTORM 2 Jayfeather 1 Cloudtail 0 Bumblestripe 0 Ivypool 0 Lionheart 0 Leafpool 0 Graystripe: Okaaay we're back. Firestar: (with a plaster over his nose) Leafpool, time to nominate. Leafpool: *laughs* Hahahaha, Daddy, you look sooo funny with that plaster! Firestar: Please, JUST NOMINATE! Leafpool: (stops laughing) Okay, I'm going to nomiate Ivypool. I still don't trust her after the Dark Forest thing. Graystripe: Accepted. Firestar: (after Leafpool leaves) Do I really look that stupid with this plaster? DAISY 3 BRAMBLECLAW 2 SANDSTORM 2 Jayfeather 1 Ivypool 1 Cloudtail 0 Bumblestripe 0 Lionheart 0 Leafpool 0 Graystripe: Okaaay, last to nominate, its Sandstorm! Sandstorm: *laughs* Firestar:; What?? Sandstorm: Your plaster!!! Firestar: ENOUGH! STOP POINTING IT OUT ALREADY! Who do you wish to nominate? Sandstorm: Brambleclaw, duh. *rolls eyes* Graystripe: His crying is sooo annoying. Sandstorm: Yeah, he's such a loser! Brambleclaw: Hey, I heard that! *cries* Final Table BRAMBLECLAW 3 DAISY 3 SANDSTORM 2 Jayfeather 1 Ivypool 1 Cloudtail 0 Bumblestripe 0 Lionheart 0 Leafpool 0 Firestar: So, your nominations have been counted. On three points.... Brambleclaw.... Brambleclaw: *cries* Sandstorm: Hehe Graystripe: Also on three points.......Daisy.. Daisy: Oh no! Jayfeather: I like my apple Mac, and I plan to KEEP IT! Firestar: And finally... SANDSTORM! Sandstorm: Ah, I knew it. Brambleclaw: (smug look to Sandstorm) Graystripe: So, if you want to save any of these cats. use the poll below. Firestar: The resuls will be announced by MONDAY! Graystripe: Hurry and get voting! Which of these cats do you wish to save? Daisy Brambleclaw Sandstorm A Note from Helloismeguys (creator of IATC:GMOOH!): DO NOT VOTE ANYMORE! THE RESULTS HAVE BEEN ANNOUNCED! Apologies to those who did not get the chance to do so! Day One, Results (feauturing Tangle and the Kangaroos) X Factor Voiceman: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AND WELCOME TO I'M A THUNDERCLAN CAT: GET ME OUT OF HERE! LIIIIIIVE RESULTS!! Which of these cats will leave? (Dramatic music plays) Will it be BRAAAMBLECLAW? She cats in crowd: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! X Factor Voiceman: OR DAISY????? Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Rosepetal and Toadstep: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! X Factor Voiceman: OR SANDSTORM? Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Firestar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! X Factor Voiceman: Pleeaaaaase welcome your hosts, FIIIIRESTAR AND GRAAAAAAAAAYSTRIPE!! (Graystripe and Firestar come on to 'Only Girl In the World' by Rihanna) Graystripe: WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL! LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WOOOORLD! LIKE I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT YOU'LL EVER LOVE! I don't know the rest of the woooords, only girl! Firestar: Graystripe, you are WEIRD!! Anyway, your votes have been counted, and here are the results: ??? 34% ??? 35% ??? 31% Graystripe: Let's find out wich cat had the most votes... (tense music plays) Daisy, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm. One of you is going to leave the ShadowClan forest for good. Firestar: The cat with the most votes was.......BRAMBLECLAW! She-Cats in crowd: YAY! Brambleclaw: Go me! Graystripe: Before we find out who leaves, we have a live performance from.... Tangle and the um, KANGAROOS! (Tangle comes on stage with a band of kangaroos) Tangle: G'DAY! So, I'm gonna play some original Austrailan music......KYLIE MINOGUE! (The kangaroos start playing 'I Can't Get You Out of My Head') Tangle: Lalala. lalalalala, lalala, lalalala, I just can't get you outta my head, boy your lovin is all I think about.. Firestar: Wow, they're quite good. Don't you think, Graystripe? Graystripe: (doing cheesey dad dancing) I just can't get you out of my head, la la la la la. What d'you say, Firey? Firestar: Whatever. You do know that Helloitsmeguys has booked an act for each results show. Graystripe: Really? EPIC!! (Tangle and the Kangaroos' set finishes) Firestar: (serious voice) I am very sorry to say.... that after recieving the least amount to save.........Daisy, I'm sorry but you have to pack your bags and go home. Daisy: WOOOHOO! Graystripe: Your meant to be upset.. Daisy: I'm gonna MAUL my agent! I HATE HIM! Daisy's Agent: But it would've given you good publicity! Firestar: Okay, so to find out what happens next, check outI'm a ThunderClan Cat: Get me Out of Here! (Day Two) Category:WFW 1 Category:Reality Category:Comedy